


why you?

by Praxxis



Category: Raywood - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Birds, Hybrids, M/M, forbiden love, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxxis/pseuds/Praxxis
Summary: At the age of 25 every person gets asigned with an animal hybrid that will protect them/be their friend/will always be there for them...their love is forbiden but will that stop ray





	

**Author's Note:**

> like and comment

The sun just started to set on Los Santos when Ray was about to blow out candles for his 25th birthday. He was alone in his room just like everybody else that that turned 25. At the age of 25 everybody got an animal hybrid that they would spend the rest of their life with. The animal and the personality of the animal would fit with the personality of the human. Nobody knew where the hybrids came from except for the animals, but they would never tell.  
●●●  
Ray looked at the quickly drakening sky that was now a shade of the bruises he got when he ran away from cops after robbing a gas station on the way home from the movies. He really didn't know why they always made such a big deal out of this, he just stopped by to get some gum but than he realised that he also needed some money for food if he wanted to not starve until his birthday.  
He took a deep breath and blew out the candles. For a second nothing happened than the world seemed to stop. The sun stopped setting, the birds stopped chirping, the street light stopped flickering and the cat stopped mid jump. Ray looked around his room, everything looked the same, even the clock was still moving. Than he noticed a crack forming on the far ond of the room. Ray was completely sure that the crack wasn't there before. He started to stare at it and suddenly it started to get bigger. After a while pieces of the wall started to fall off and the wall behind the crack started to glow dark blue. The crack grew to a size of half of the wall now and it seemed that something was poking the other side so it would pop. After a couple more minutes something poped tru. It seemed like a finger. Soon another poked tru, a whole hand followed and by that point Ray was staring at the wall with wide, scared eyes. The crack started to expand even quicker. Soon a whole arm was out, than another finger joined and than another, and another, and another, until another hand was poking through. The second hand turned into an arm. The arms made a hole and than Ray heard a noise, first it just sounded like giberish but it got clearer. If Ray payed closed atention he could almost hear the words:"Help me." He thought about his options and said fuck it. He got up and slowly and cautiously walked to the opposite wall. He grabbed both arms and started pulling. He didn't seem to be making a difference. He needed another aproach. He squezed his hands into the wall next to the arms of the other man and pressed against it. He pushed and the hole seemed to expand. Soon a head poped tru and Ray thought he was dreaming. He always heard of people saing their hybrids were atractive but he just blew his mind. He had dreamy eyes and beautiful blond hair, his lips so full of colour and they looked so soft like it would feel like you are kissing a cloud when you kiss him. Ray shook his head and pressed harder. Soon half of the torso came out and cracks were appearing even quicker than before. Ray grabbed the other mans upper hands and pulled harder than before and with a satisfying pop the other man flew out of the wall. He landed on Ray and they both fell down on the hard wood ground. Ray groaned and didnt try to get up. He just stared at the older mans mesmarising blond hair. He thought about running his hand thrugh it while they were cuddiling. He instantly felt guilty-having any kind of a romantic relationship was frown upon in society. He groaned and rolled the older man off of him. He got up and examined the guy laying on the floor of his bedroom. Ray noticed that the guy had wings. He could really decide which bird they belong to so he just settled for a pigeon for now. He looked around the room and noticed that the wall that had a crack in it just 5 minutes ago was now as good as new. He also looked outside and everything seemed in order. He was about to walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water and some ice, when the older men started groaning. Ray took a step backwards and watched him move with a slight sign of fear in his eyes. The older man whined and sat up. He leaned against the wall with his eyes still closed. He slowly oppened them and blinked a couple of times like the slight light comming from the street lamp outside was bothering him. He blinked a couple more times and than completely opened his eyes. Ray gasped and his mouth opened on its own. His eyes were beautiful but they were different colours. The left one was sky blue and it seemed like you could swim in it, the right one was a deep rich brown colour that turned into gold on the edges. He seemed to get lost in them-lose track of time. He was pushed out of his trans when the older man coughed to get Rays attention. Ray quickly looked away and blushed. He looked aroud the room and finaly focused his eyes on the hoddie that was hanging on the doorknob. "Sooo my name is Ryan." Said the blond haired man with confidence and charm. He asked about the younger mans name and Ray blushed and looked to his feet.:"My name is Ray." He looked into Ryans eyes and smiled. "Thats a really nice name, Ray."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall if u have lit anyideas like any plz leave me a comment i have zero ides for this fic thanks


End file.
